Secretos entre parejas
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Sera una serie de One-shot's (espero) de las parejas que más me gustan! Empezando del Sasuhina… nejiten, naruino, shikatema, gaamatsu etc. El 5to Oneshot, se llama " Sueños con el Kazekage" Gaamatsu este OS tiene Lime o algo asi.
1. Chapter 1: Mi propio Secreto

**Aquí estoy nuevamente, con unas ganas de escribir de mis parejas favoritas de la serie de Naruto. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, de ser así Sasuke y Hinata estarían juntos y Neji no hubiera muerto. Pero que se le hace, la vida no es justa :(**

**Sera una serie de Drabbles (espero) de las parejas que más me gustan! Empezando del Sasuhina…**

**Mi Propio Secreto.**

Pov Hinata.

Me encontraba con mis amigas Sakura, Ino y Tenten comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, todas reíamos y disfrutábamos de una tarde solamente de amigas, mientras escuchábamos la habitual pelea que siempre se hacía presente entre Sakura e Ino, ya que Sakura hacia un comentario cualquiera de manera que Ino la provocaba con algún comentario sarcástico o ironico, al cual Sakura reaccionaba instantánemanete gritándole algún insulto… y así prácticamente pasábamos toda la comida con Tenten y yo escuchandolas gritarse su típico:

**Sakura-frentona, deberías comer menos cada vez estas más gorda…**

**Creo que la debería seguir ese consejo, eres tú Ino-cerda…**

**¡¿COMO?!... esa frente inmensa que tienes no te deja ver con claridad, Sakura-baka!**

**Estas ardida porque sabes que digo la verdad cerda!**

**Sakura-frentona!**

**Ino-cerda!**

**FRENTONA!**

**CERDA!**

Y así podían seguir por horas, porque nosotras sabíamos que esas dos eran las que más energías tenían de las cuatro. Podia sentir el aura asesina que desprendía Tenten a cada grito que estas dos hacían.

**SAKURA INO, QUIEREN CALLARSE LAS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –** exploto la chica de moñitos, amenazándolas con una kunai en las manos, haciéndolas ponerse palidas del susto. – **O SINO SENTIRAN TODAS MIS KUNAI! HABLO ENSERIO!.**

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada más, aunque esas dos pelearan día y noche yo sabia perfectamente que se querían como si fueran hermanas.

**Bueno ya que ustedes dos, se han calmado –**comenzó hablando Tenten, mientras miraba a Sakura a Ino y a mi, las dos primeras la miraban como dos niñas buenas y rostros de inocencia finjida, para luego dirijirme una mirada divertida haciéndome enrojecer.-** sigamos con lo que estábamos.**

**En eso Tenten tiene razón Hina-chan- **dijo Ino hablándome – **haber haber dinos dinos!**

**Etto… y-yo… este pu-pues…- **comenze a balbucear nerviosa.

**Dejala cerda! Que si no nos quiere decir, no hay que obligarla!- **me defendió Sakura.

**Callate cerda que bien que tú también te mueres de curiosidad!- **le contesto Ino con sonrisa malvada, haciendo quelas mejillas de sakura se tiñeran de un leve rosado.- **entonces Hinata-chan… habala!**

**N-no se de que ha-hablan.- **trate de fingir que no sabia a que se referían las tres.

Más nerviosa no podía estar al ver la mirada que me dirigieron, mis tres "amigas", bien sabia yo de que hablaban, pero no sabia que responderles ya que la situación se me hacia de lo más incomoda y hablar de ello lo era aun más, ya hasta sentía que me desmayaría, en cualquier momento, pero debia ser fuerte.

**Las cuatro sabemos perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando Hina- **me contesto Tenten burlona.

**Si!** **Dinos porque has rechazado a Kiba, Hinata.- **se metió Sakura.- **lo hicistes por Naruto?**

**NO! Etto… y-yo no…- **tartamude sin saber que decir, intimidada por la mirada recelosa que me dirijia mi rubia amiga.- **no f-fue por Naruto-kun.**

**Entonces?- **intervino Tenten al ver la mirada acusatoria de Ino.- **Kiba es un buen chico y te quiere Hina.**

**Y y-yo lo quiero a el… etto… pero solo como u-un amigo.**

**Eso quiere decir que si te gusta alguien más?- **inquirió Ino sumamente curiosa.

**Y-yo nunca di-dije e-eso…**

**Por favor Hinata-chan…- **dijo un poco molesta Sakura –**no nos mientas.**

**No les mi-miento- **les dije en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha, ya que bien sabia que eso era mentira.

**Te escapas, sin decirnos a donde te diriges, rechazastes a Kiba y ya no te sonrojas, desmayas o balbuceas cada vez que Naruto te habla, además que te miras mucho más confiada y contenta…** **y si no estas enamorada, pues eres bipolar.- **dijo Tenten un poco molesta.

Estaba muy triste ya que no me gustaba tener secretos con mis amigas, pero no les podía decir nada de lo que me pasaba, ya que lo consideraba como algo privado y mio; no sabia que decirles, mire mi a la ventana y me fije que ya casi atardecía, lo que causo que me sobresaltara un poco ya iba retrasada. Levante la vista y vi a las chicas mirarme fijamente, causándome más nervios de los que ya tenía.

**Chi-chicas n-no es nada, so-solamente me siento mucho más feliz.- **les aclare con una tímida sonrisa, que las tranquilizo un poco a todas, aproveche ese momentopara levantarme antes la mirada curiosa de las chicas.- **me te-tengo que ir las ve-veo lu-luego.**

Y antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo me retire del Ichiraki ramen, dejando a mis amigas con la palabra en la boca.

Iba tarde, si lo sabia y aun más sabia que a _el _no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad, pero que más podía hacer, solo esperar para que no se molestara conmigo. Llegue a un pequeño rio que atravesaba la parte más escondida del bosque y me senté a las orillas de este; ese era mi lugar preferido, siempre me dirigía ahí cada vez que me sentía triste y sola, al no sentirme capaz de cumplir con las expectativas del Clan Hyuga.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que no sentí que había otra persona aparte de mi, observándome, hasta que sentí dos cálidos brazos, tomarme de la cintura y gírame, hasta quedar de frente, con un joven de cabellos negros azabaches, vestido con pantalones ninjas con un cinturón extraño color morado y una camisa blanca abierta mostrando su pecho bien formado y ojos color ónix que denotaban molestia, frialdad y un sentimiento más que me provoco escalofríos; me sobresalte ante el repentino agarre y al reconocer a la persona que ahora se encontraba delante de mi, ya que no era nadie más que el desertor de la aldea de Konoha y criminal de rango S, _Uchiha Sasuke._

**U-U-Uchiha-san!- **tartamudee sintiendo mi cara totalmente roja, al sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

**Hmp… Sasuke-** dijo serio al momento que me soltaba y se daba media vuelta, dándome la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

**Ha-hai- **dije avergonzada, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Este volteo el rostro en mi dirección deteniendose, mostrando una sonrisa de lado, mientras estiraba la mano en mi dirección haciendo que me sonrojara aun más, avance de manera apresurada y algo torpe hasta alcanzarlo y lo tome de la mano mientras le sonreía.

**Ya llevamos un año de novios y aun me sigues diciendo Uchiha-san cada vez que nos vemos.- **dijo divertido al momento que me tomaba de la cintura acercándome más a el.

**L-lo si-siento Sasuke-kun- **tartamudie extasiada al sentir su aliento cerca del mio.

**Hmp.**

Fue en ese momento que poso sus labios en los mios en un beso, cargado de necesidad y amor, sus labios se movían de manera apasionada sobre los mios, mientras yo intentaba seguirlo de manera torpe, sentí su lengua deliniando mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca… permiso el cual contenta le consedi, sentí su lengua explorar mi cavidad de manera apasionada; sus manos se deslizaron acariciando mi cintura, haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos, los besos de Sasuke-kun de verdad me encantaban, me sentía completa con el; cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos con las respiraciones aceleradas, al momento que yo llevaba mi mano hacia su mejilla y la acariciaba de manera suave observando como cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando de las torpes carisias que le regalaba.

**Te qui-quiero Sas-sauke-kun- **le dije cariñosa.

**Hmp –** dijo mientras continuaba caminando, jalándome en el proceso con el, continuando con la acamainata. –**yo también te quiero hime.**

Solo pude sonreir feliz mientras lo seguía con las mejillas rojas, ya que esto lo valia, Sasuke lo valia e iba a luchar por mi amor por el, a pesar de que eso estuviera mal y no importaba si teníamos que escondernos de los demás, ya que lo que tenía con Sasuke era mucho más fuerte, lo amaba y sabia que el me amaba a mi ya que él me lo demostraba con acciones.

El valía este pequeño secreto.

Mi propio secreto.

**Fin.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Elijan la siguiente pareja nejiten, narusaku o naruino.**


	2. Chapter 2: El privilegio es solo mio

**Gracias a los que han leído mi historia y a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, pues entonces la siguiente pareja será Nejiten… Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Solo me queda decir que Ni Sasuke, ni el mundo de Naruto es mío! Joder… de ser mío que no haría, con ellos /**

**N/a: Para Paola: **Tú me preguntaste, porque Sasuke y Hinata se escondían en el fic anterior?... bueno eso es porque para ese momento Sasuke es un desertor y nadie debía saber que él estaba cerca de la aldea! xD espero haber aclarado tus dudas! :D

Summary: porque solamente yo Tenten Ama puede tener el privilego de ver vulnerable al genio del Clan Hyuga… ya que quiero que confie en mi.

**El Privilegio es solo mio.**

POV Tenten.

Estaba contenta hoy era mi día libre, sin entrenamientos agotadores, ropa destrozada por los golpes y peleas de taijutsu y lo más importante sin escuchar el molesto espectáculo del cual eran protagonistas mi sensei y mi amigo Lee, sobre la llama de la juventud y otras cosas más. Lo único que no me gustaba era no poder ver al genio del equipo y mi amor secreto Neji Hyuga. Todavía me cuestionaba si algún día podría confesarle mis sentimientos o al menos, saber si era correspondida por él; aunque lo dudaba seriamente ya que Neji era muy frio y reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos.

A pesar de ser mi día libre, iba de camino a los campos de entrenamiento a descansar a la sombra de un árbol ya que el lugar se me hacia de lo más fresco y relajante y a mi mente me llego la imagen de mi atractivo compañero Hyuga, el cual hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y me pusiera nerviosa causándome un pequeño sonrojo, inevitablemente una sonrisa triste se poso en mi rostro. **"ahhh Neji, como me gustaría que confiaras en mi, como yo lo hago en ti… te quiero tanto" **pensé melancólicamente.

Al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, sentí un chakra muy conocido para mi, así que sin hacer mucho ruido y asiendo uso de mis habilidades de Kunoichi, me acerque de manera sigilosa al sitio del cual emanaba la fuente de chakra.

Ahí estaba el, el dueño de mis suspiros, mejor amigo y amor platónico… con lágrimas inundando sus perlados y hermosos ojos, con una mueca adolorida a la vez que se sobaba la frente, sin la banda protectora de Konoha cubriéndola, dejando a la vista el vendaje que ocultaba el sello del pájaro enjaulado de su clan. Esa imagen me partió el corazón, ya que lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir de esa manera, el siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos pero yo sabia que el sufria a causa de su Clan, a causa del odio que le tenía al Soke. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacia, me fui acercando a el lentamente sin que se percatara de mi presencia ya que seguía derramando lágrimas de dolor; haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera. Me arrodille frente a el y le hable con mucha ternura.

_Neji…_ - susurre mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

Este se sorprendió, al no notar mi presencia y el repentino toque, desviando rápidamente el rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas.

_Neji, mírame –_ tome su rostro con una de mis manos y lo voltee para obligarlo que me mirara a los ojos, pero este los cerro casi instantáneamente.- _todo está bien._

Este abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido por mis palabras y mi sonrisa, pero no dijo nada; lleve mis manos a su frente para desatar el vendaje que lo cubría, este que no apartaba su vista perlada de mi, se puso tenso al sentir mis manos en su frente.

_Confía en mi Neji.- _le susurre enternecida, ya que parecía un niño pequeño y asustado. Y como si mis palabras lo aliviaran poco a poco se relajo, pero sin dejar de observarme. Al tener luz verde, procedi lentamente a retirarle los vendajes, hasta dejar descubierto el sello del Boke, eran dos líneas curvas con una X en el medio y este brillaba de manera inusual en su frente… como si… como si hubiera sido activada. Pase las yemas de mis dedos por ella con delicadeza mientras este cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba y sin más le di un suave beso en la frente justo encima del sello cargado de todo el amor y protección, que mi corazón le brindaba; este abrió sus ojos a más no poder, dejando escapar dos lágrimas sin creerse lo que había hecho, en silencio y sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreírle con dulzura le limpie ambas lágrimas.

_Confiar en mi Neji… siempre confía en mi.- _le susurre, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, sintiendo su aliento y aroma varonil tan delicioso haciéndome cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

_Porque?- _dijo este en un susurro por primera vez, clavando su mirada perlada en mis ojos, haciéndome estremecer.

_Porque te amo Neji y no me gusta verte sufrir, por eso…-_ comencé armándome de valor y abrazando a un estupefacto Hyuga- _… yo quiero… estar contigo._

Y sin dejarlo decir nada, lo bese… no un beso apasionado, ni necesitado sino uno cargado de amor expresándole con acciones lo mucho que me importaba y cuanto lo amaba. Este me correspondió el beso al cabo de unos segundos tomandome del rostro, con cariño e intensidad como si necesitara confirmar que yo estaba ahí y no me iba a ir.

_Yo también te amo Tenten- _dijo en cuanto nos separamos, mirándonos siempre a los ojos, mientras soltaba un suspiro.- … _Gracias._

Solte unas lágrimas, para luego lanzarme a sus brazos en una abraso espontaneo, queriéndolo proteger siempre y no dejarlo ir, ni que sufriera.

_Te amo tanto Neji, que no quiero que sufras- _dije todavía en sus brazos y acariciando su frente, este solamente me estrecho más en sus brazos, dándome una silenciosa respuesta.

Ese día me propuse, darle a Neji el amor que necesitara y siempre estar con él. Y ser solamente yo la única capaz de ver el lado vulnerable y tierno del Genio de Konoha, ya que **el privilegio es solo mío.**

Fin.

**Espero Reviews y que les haya gustado.**

**La siguiente pareja será Narusaku o Naruino… pero solamente si me dejan reviews, voten por cual les gusta más. xD**


	3. Chapter 3:Lo qe esconden nuestras peleas

**Yeiii aquí estoy de nuevo, me encanta escribir y lo soy mucho más si dejan reviews… estoy agradecida de que lean mis locas ideas xD la siguiente es otra de las parejas que me encantan a pesar de ser cannon Naruino.**

**Diooosss hasta ahora ni en un futuro cercano Sasuke y el mundo de Naruto me pertenecen ToT, sino que son creación de Masashi Kishimoto (para mi desgracia) yo solo uso sus nombres para hacer arte… pero como aquí no hay de eso :( solo escribo historias! :D**

**Summary: **No todas las relaciones son lo que aparentan ser, a veces lo que se ve a simple vista no es cierto, porque una pelea esconde mucho más de lo que aparenta; ya que una cosa es que peleemos, pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie… eso no estaría más alejado de la realidad.

**Lo que esconde nuestras peleas.**

POV Ino.

Otro día más, que me encuentro trabajando en la floristería Yamanaka, la cual le pertenece a mi familia; estaba totalmente aburrida ya que no tenía nada que hacer porque al parecer la quinta Hokage se había puesto de acuerdo, para no darme misiones en dos semanas enteras!... bien es cierto que en su momento, disfrute, unos cuantos días de vacaciones, después de misiones de espionajes muy complicadas y agotadoras; pero después de 1 semana sin hacer nada, era el colmo, fue en ese momento mientras arreglaba un arreglo de rosas que escuche la campana de la puerta sonar, indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

**Hola Ino-cerda –** me saludo una chica de cabello rosa.

**Sakura-frentona, cuánto tiempo hasta la frente te ha crecido más!- **le dijo con el fin de fastidiarla pero ella solamente ignoro mi comentario, al parecer se encontraba muy contenta.**- te miro de buen humor frentona, que tienes?**

**Es que Tsunade-sama, me ha nombrado, sub-directora del hospital!- **dijo casi brincando de la emoción, a lo que yo quede sumamente sorprendida, pero muy feliz por mi amiga.

**Felicidades Sakura! Te lo mereces!- **le dije abrazandola emocionada.

**Puedes creerlo cerda! Al fin mis esfuerzos han dado frutos!- **dijo al borde del llanto, estaba tan feliz por ella, que decidi ignorar el insulto.

**Tal parece que en esa frente inmensa que tienes, sirvió para algo!-** me burle, cambiando su sonrisa por una tensa y expresión competitiva.

**Bueno cerda… al menos no me estoy volviendo gorda de tanto comer y no hacer nada- **contraataco burlonamente, la mire molesta mientra nos lanzábamos rayos con la mirada en desafio.

**Fentona!**

**Cerda!**

**Frente de muralla china!**

**Caderas gordas!**

**Frente de marquesina!**

**Puerca maloliente!**

Y así seguimos un buen rato lanzándonos todos los insultos que nos sabíamos hasta que comenzamos a reír, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando solamente éramos unas simples gennin que peleaban por Sasuke-kun. Fue Sakura la primera en dejar de reír.

**A lo que venia era para invitarte a un almuerzo en Ichiraku's Ramen, que organizaron Naruto, Sai y Kakashi-sensei, para celebrar mi promoción.- **dijo de buen humor.

**Está bien, está bien ire frentona, lo único malo será aguantar al idiota de Naruto…- **dije con un poco de molestia al recordar al rubio.

**No se, porque te llevas tan mal con Naruto… pelean tanto que hasta parecen una pareja de esposos.- **dijo divertida la Haruno, a lo que solamente hice una mueca de molestia mientras me volteaba ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.**- nos vemos a las 1.**

**Tsk, cállate frentona, nos vemos allá.- **le conteste al verla irse.

Me presente al Ichiraku Ramen, a la hora citada por mi amiga y no me sorprendi al ver ahí a todos nuestros amigos, los 11 de Konoha estaban comiendo y bebiendo mientras platicaban entre ellos muy animados, incluso pude ver a Temari, platicando de manera muy cercana a mi mejor amigo el vago más inteligente de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara… esos dos tienen algo a pesar de no quererlo admitir, fue ahí cuando pude divisar a mi amiga Sakura, hablando divertida con el idiota de Naruto, el cual decía no se que cosas a Sakura haciendola reír casi a carcajadas mientras lo tomaba de la mano, de una forma muy cariñosa para mi propio gusto sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el pecho. Ignorando esa rara sensación me acerque a la "feliz pareja".

**Hola cerda, al fin llegas.- **dijo la peli rosa sin soltar la mano de Naruto, molestándome a cada momento más y más.

**Es que habían encargado un ramo de 29 rosas y tenía que terminarlo hoy.-** le dije.

**Y yo que pensé que estabas de vanidosa frente a cada espejo que te encontraras de camino acá, dettebayo- **me miro de manera burlona el odioso rubio.

**Callate baka, nadie pidió tú opinión.- **lo insulte con desden.

**No te molestes Ino-chan… o es que andas en tus días? Jajajaja- **exploto en carcajadas Naruto.

**Para que quieres saber, Naruto-kun- **le dije de manera seductora, mientras vei un extraño brillo en sus ojos. **–acaso quieres ayuda, con tú periodo?**

**Rubia oxigenada!- **dijo este con las mejillas coloreadas con un pequeño tinte rojo y haciendo un leve puchero.

**Rubio cabeza hueca!- **le grite furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba que por ser rubia me creyeran idiota.

**Cálmense ya chicos! Ahh siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos cuando salimos juntos… que problemático!- **dijo de manera perezosa el Nara.

**Si no es para que se pongan a pelear Ino- **trato de calmarme Chouji, pero era en vano ya estaba sumamente enojada.

**Ino… tranquilízate, Naruto baka- **lo golpeo Sakura en la cabeza**- siéntate y comamos tranquilos, te estábamos esperando.**

Tratando de tranquilizarme, me senté sin antes darle una última mirada molesta y dolida al rubio poseedor del Kyubi, el cual tenía una mirada, un poco arrepentida, pero haciendo mella de mi orgullo lo ignore. En el transcurso de la tarde, todo fue risas y golpes por parte de mis amigos, ya que a veces Naruto hacía comentarios fuera de lugar o Kiba ganándose un golpe de parte de Sakura, también se podía ver el amor que despedían indirectamente dos parejas de nuestro grupo, los cuales creían que ninguno de nosotros caíamos en cuenta, estos eran Neji y Tenten, y Shikamaru y Temari. Tambien me pude dar cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía Hinata a Naruto, la cual siempre, que este se tomaba demasiadas confianzas para mi gusto, con ella se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba, ya que no era secreto para nadie, los sentimientos de está hacia el rubio, haciéndome sentir incomoda, por la amabilidad de Naruto para con ella. Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso, fue que al mirar a Sakura, está le tomaba la mano a Naruto haciéndolo sonrojar, mientras le susurraba algo gracioso al oído de este haciéndolo reír divertido; con toda la molestia que sentía baje la mirada para que no notaran mi malestar.

**Neeee Ino- **me llamo la atención Sakura.

**Hmmm- **le conteste saliendo de mis pensamientos.

**Y terminastes el pedido, de las rosas que te encargaron?- **pregunto curiosa, sin soltar la mano del rubio aumentando mi molestia, ya que este no hacia nada para soltarse.

**Si- **conteste cortante.**- porque?**

**Eh?- **parpadeo está confusa por mi cambio de humor**- es que imagino lo grande que debe haber sido, para que te tardaras tanto… te estábamos esperando.**

**Sakura tiene razón Ino- **intervino Chouji, mientras engullía su 5to plato de ramen especial**- conociéndote, te esmeraste mucho para que te quedara perfecto.**

**Sakura-chan, estaba preocupada por ti, dettebayo- **dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruda en el rostro mientras abrazaba de manera "amistosa" a Sakura, la cual sonreía apenada; eso solo me irritaba más, _¿porque tienen que tener tanta confianza?, _pensé molesta.

**Pero parece, que no estaban nada aburridos esperándome cierto?- **dije de manera acida, dejando a todos los que escuchaban nuestra conversación sorprendidos, por mi actitud.

**De que hablas Ino?- **dijo Sakura molesta y confundida por mi tono de voz, tomandome del brazo.

**Nada- **me levante dispuesta a irme, soltándome de su agarre con brusquedad.

**Ino-chan… no tienes que tratar a Sakura-chan de esa manera, solo estábamos preocupados por ti, dettebayo- **dijo Naruto mirándome de manera muy seria y hasta un poco confundido.

**Pues no creo que me extrañaran tanto, ya que los vi demasiados "amistosos"- **dije seria.**- al parecer yo sobro aquí, me voy.**

**Ino, de que hablas, que te pasa?- **solto Naruto molesto.

**Nada que te importe idiota!- **le conteste sin pensarlo, viendo como la cara de Naruto cambiaba a una de sorpresa a una de enojo.

**Pues vete entonces y deja de amargarnos a todos, con tú actitud de niña mimada y presumida!- **me grito furioso, como pocas veces se veía.

**Naruto calmate…- **susurro Shikamaru preocupado al ver la expresión sorprendida y casi llorosa que tenia. Pero este no lo escuchaba.

**Es el día especial de Sakura y tú solamente te dedicas a pelear y ser egoísta al pensar solamente en ti! Eres tal como creía una rubia sin sentimientos y cereb… - **fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta del peso que tenían sus palabras en Ino, al ver su rostro cabizbajo y con lágrimas cayendo de él, fue que realmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, callando de repente arrepentido.

**TE ODIO!- **grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas salían libres por mis ojos y corría fuera del local de ramen dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Corrí y corrí desconsolada, sumamente triste y frustrada por las palabras cargadas de enojo que me dirigió Naruto, esas palabras justamente dirigidas por él hacia mi, me causaban mucho dolor tanto que casi no podía respirar… "_Porque!? ¿porque justamente tenía que decir eso Naruto?... duele tanto!", _pensé a la vez que me limpiaba las lágrimas y me detenía en el campo de entrenamiento 10, mientras caía arrodillada sujetándome el rostro desesperada.

No supe cuanto estuve ahí, hasta que sentí un cálido abrazo y un cuerpo rodeándome yo simplemente escondí el rostro en el pecho de la persona que rápidamente reconocí por su aroma tan familiar y delicioso.

**Ino… Ino, discúlpame no era mi intención decirte todo eso!- **me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.**- no se que me paso!**

**Naruto…- **susurre con la voz quebrada de llorar.

**No llores Ino-chan, odio que llores por mi causa.- **dijo sumamente deprimido.

**En-enserio, pi-piensas eso de mi…- **dije llorosa con la cabeza hundida en su torso.

**NO, por supuesto que no pienso eso Ino-chan.- **dijo levantándome el rostro, logrando ver el arrepentimiento en su atractivo rostro.

**Parecía, que que ha-hablabas en serio, y a… a mi… yo no…quiero que me o-odies, Naru…- **llore en su pecho ya que me dolía pensar en su desprecio.

**Escuchame Ino y escuchame bie!- **dijo levantándome el rostro, para mirarnos a los ojos.**- yo jamás de los jamases podría odiarte Ino y si te lastime fue sin querer… eso lo dije sin pensar Ino-chan perdóname.**

**Naru- ** le dije antes de hacerme dueña de sus labios, los cuales disfrutaba ya que el me correspondió sin pensárselo mucho, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia el.**- te amo Naru- **le dije con amor.

**Yo también te amo,- **me respondió con un último beso en la mejilla**- me perdonas, amor?**

**Bueno… te perdonaría más rápido con un beso!- **le dije de manera atrayente.

Y antes de decir otra cosa era él, el que me besaba con pasión y amor, como amaba a Naruto, MI novio desde hace 1año, pero manteníamos lo nuestro en secreto así era más privado, más nuestro. Su lengua exploraba mi boca dejando todo pensamiento coherente atrás, haciéndome gemir por la intensidad del beso, quería más, más de Mi Naru, pero este se separo de mi dejándome con ganas demás. Cuando se separo me dio una sonrisa zorruna que tanto amaba/odiaba.

**Entonces Ino-chan…- **comenzó voz ronca y sensual Naruto hablándome al oído.**-estoy perdonado I-no-chan.**

**S-si- **dije como pude al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído, este solo sonrio arrogante al oírme tartamudear como tonta.

**Bien… ah e Ino!- **dijo este abrazandome.

**Si?- **dije disfrutando de su abrazo protector.

**Me encanta verte celosa!-** dijo este haciéndola sonrojar.

**No-no estaba ce-celosa, baka!- **grite abochornada.

**Jajajajajajaja si si claro…- **dijo de buen humor dejándome molesta, pero divertida y roja. **-sabes que solo te amo a ti.**

**Y yo a ti- **dije acurrucándome en el, mientras era alzada por sus fuertes brazos de regreso a mi casa, pues ya se había hecho de noche, estaba a punto de dormirme aspirando su masculina fragancia, cuando recordé algo**- no vuelvas a tomar la mano de otra chica que no sea yo Naru!- **exigí somnolienta, causándole gracia.**- eres solo mio.**

**No te preocupes, soy solo tuyo.- **me siguió la corriente, sintiendo sus labios en mi cabeza y mi corazón acelerado y mejillas sonrojadas, _"Dios lo amo tanto" _pensé sonrojada y con una sonrisa de enamorada que no me la quitaba nadie.

Todos pensaban que nos odiábamos a muerte ya que peleábamos constantemente en público, pero eso era para ocultar nuestro amor ya que él desde hace mucho me dijo que no amaba más a Sakura y yo siempre lo ame en secreto… bueno no tanto porque me arme de valor y le dije mis sentimientos, sorprendida al saberme correspondida por mi amado rubio. "_Una cosa era que peleáramos y otra muy distinta es que nos odiáramos… ya que eso no estaba más alejado de la realidad, muy… muy alejado" _y con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en el rostro me quede dormida en los brazos del rubio que se había robado mi corazón.

**Fin.**

**Déjenme Reviews.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado xD Por Kami soy tan dramática! Pero me encanto como me quedo este OS y espero que opinen igual.**


	4. Chapter 4: Analisis del trabajo

**Siento la tardanza con la historia pero tenía bloqueo creativo, la que sigue es shikatema! Si está fea no me maten.**

**Lo primero, Sasuke-kun no es mio! TToTT Ni Shikamaru, Itachi Gaara o mi querido Neji, hmp… estos son de Kishimoto, solo en fantasias Sasuke es mio :(**

**Summary: **Tenía una razón en especifico, para hacer mis viajes a Konoha, ya que no por nada le había pedido a mi hermano Gaara el Kazekage, que me nombrara embajadora de Suna… y esa razón tenía que ver, con los análisis que hacía en compañía con el ninja más vago de Konoha. Es que era mi parte favorita del trabajo.

**Analisis de trabajo.**

POV Temari.

Estaba instalándome en la habitación que siempre se me es asignada cuando hago mis viajes a Konoha y es que el Kazekage de Suna, mi hermano Gaara ya no le extrañaba siempre que le pedia que toda misión que tuviera que ver con ir a Konoha, se me fuera asignada a mi; es más hasta embajadora de Suna me había nombrado, eso hacía mucho más fácil la excusa que decía, cada vez que algún shinobi de la hoja me preguntaba el porqué de mis constantes visitas. En mi hogar era muy diferente, pues aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo mis hermanos, sabían perfectamente la razón de mis constantes viajes y ninguno me decía nada, hacia tiempo que sospechaban los sentimientos que poseía yo hacia el genio vago del clan Nara o el bebe lloron como le decía yo; pero tenía que admitir que de bebe no tenía ni el nombre.

Una vez que termine de descempacar mi mochila de viaje, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento, ya tenía una pequeña sospecha de quien podía ser y el solo pensarlo hacia que sintiera mi rostro caliente y mariposas en el estomago, pero rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos, tachandolos de débiles y nada propio de mi personalida; volviendo en calma abri la puerta, haciendo que mis sospechas se hicieran realidad, ya que ahí estaba el, Shikamaru Nara el más perezoso y atractivo shinobi que había, amigo y en un futuro posiblemente cercano algo más. Con ese pensamiento y nueva meta le sonreí con superioridad y orgullo, mientras veía su típica cara de aburrimiento y una ceja enarcada al ver mi sonrisa, pero luego solo suspiro.

**Hola vago, como estas?- **lo salude aun sonriendo y apartándome de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

**Mujer problemática, estoy bien- **saludo este adentrándose en la habitación, de manera perezosa**- y tú ya desempacaste tus cosas?**

**Si y a que debo el honor de tú visita?- **le dije en divertida inocencia, que por supuesto él no se creyó.

**Mendokusai, mujer… a que crees?- **dijo con aburrimiento mirando hacia la ventana por la cual se veian las nubes**- se supone que soy el encargado de "acompañarte" en tus visitas de embajadora.**

**Jajajaja no cambias vago perezoso- **me burle, para luego acercarme a el de manera lenta y provocativa, causando un imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro.**- entonces porque no me "acompañas", mientras leemos unos documentos?- **finalize mientras, pasaba "accidentalmente" mis manos por sus fuertes brazos.

**Emm… tsk da igual.- **dijo voltiando el rostro, con molestia.

**Ja bien esperame, me pondré algo más… comodo.-** dije esto último en un tono más seductor y me encaminaba a la habitación.

Antes de entrar a la habitación crei escuchar un _problemático _de parte de mi acompañante, pero lo decidi ignorar, hacercandome a mi maleta escoji un kimono corto un poco arriba de las rodillas de colorlavanda y unos detalles en negro enh la mangas y cuellos en cual tenía una abertura considerable y dejaba a la imaginación una pequeña parte de mi escote, jajaja ya quería ver yo que tanto llegaba la imaginación de mi vago, con este vestido; porque de que lo provocaba lo provocaba, a como me llamaba Sabaku no Temari.

Al salir de la habitación lo vi sentado en uno de los sillones próximos a la ventana mirando las nubes pasar tan tranquilamente que de no ser porque tenía los ojos abiertos hubiera jurado que se había dormido, este no se había percatado de mi presencia todavía así que pude verlo más detenidamente sin que se diera cuenta, no traía su típico chaleco verde, sino que usaba una camisa negra manga larga que se le pegaba a su torso bien trabajado, para ser un perezoso, tenía los músculos marcados pero no exagerados la banda de su aldea la traía amarrada a su brazo, aparte usaba sus típicos pantalones y sandalias ninjas; su cabello como siempre amarrado en una coleta alta de color azabache, su rostro era sumamente hermoso, masculino y atractivo, nariz recta, labios carnosos y pequeños, y sus ojos cafes, con esa mirada tan desinteresada y aburrida ante todo, pero que sentía que cuando se trataba de mi esa mirada pasaba a ser otra cosa, que me causaba escalofríos agradables en la espalda, todo en ese hombre era sumamente sensual y atrayente.

**Ya has dejado de mirarme, mujer?- **me saco de mis pensamientos Shikamaru, sin voltear a verme "_rayos me había atrapado"_ , pensé sonrojada.

**Ni que fueras la gran cosa vago- **le respondí altanera, pero vaya que mentía _"él si, era la gran cosa"._

Este suspiro, mientras giraba el rostro para verme, al parecer iba a decirme algo pero, se quedo en silencio en cuanto me vio, hasta podía jurar que me comía con la vista ya que me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, causándome un sonrojo ante su mirada y mucha satisfacción al saberme deseada por él.

**Ya has dejado de mirarme, vago?- **lo pinche con sus mismas palabras, pero este ni se inmuto, ni disimulo sus miradas intensas ante mis palabras, causándome un poco de nerviosismo.**- tenemos trabajo que hacer.-** dije mientras le daba la espalda y sacaba los documento que había que revisar, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mi, así que siguiendo mi plan de seducción o algo así, me incline para "buscar los documentos que me hacían falta" y así darle una buena vista.

Al tener los documentos en mano, me di la vuelta encontrándomelo, con la cara de lado sonrojada y un extraño brillo en está, sonreí por eso y cuando volvio a mirame, camine de manera sensual hasta sentarme en el sillón frente al suyo y sonreírle de manera coqueta.

**Toma Shi-ka-maru-** le dije acariciando cada letra de su nombre al decirlo y extendiéndole unos documentos el cual los tomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así pasamos el tiempo leyendo los documentos y estrategias de batalla de las aldeas aliadas, entre miradas fugaces, roces de manos, sonrisas coquetas y seductoras, debes en cuando me inclinaba a "alcanzar" alguno de los documentosmás alejados para darle una vista del escote de mi vestido, el cual más de una vez lo encontré admirando más de lo debido, también a veces el me atrapaba mirando su pecho musculoso, mientras me imaginaba acariciándolo y es que Shikamaru no era nada tonto no por nada tenía el titulo de genio estratega, el maldito vago tenía un trasero que para que te cuento y hacía gala de ello cada vez que se levantaba para ordenar alguno de los documentos, traer nuevos o cuando se volteaba para ir a beber agua y para mi desgracia o bendición, mis ojos no se posaban en otra parte cada vez que él se levantaba y yo sabía que él lo hacía a propósito, y no dejando vencerme por el, cuando este se sentó nuevamente, cruce mis piernas de manera provocativa, dándole buena vista de mis piernas, las cuales años atrás en los exámenes chuunin de nuestra generación, él dijo que eran feas, pero tan parece que por como las miraba detenidamente no le parecían nada feas, eso me hizo sonreir y este se dio cuenta.

**Que es tan gracioso mujer?- **dijo con voz ronca y una ceja enarcada causándome ardor en el vientre.

**Nada vago… es solo que creo que ahora mis piernas no te parecen feas, o si?- **le dije burlona viendo el efecto que tenían mis palabras en el, ya que el rostro de le puso un poco rosado y trago grueso.

**Porque lo dices problemática mujer?- **dijo desviando un poco el rostro mirándome de reojo.

**Es que acaso todavía crees que son feas Shika-kun?- **pregunte de manera inocente y seductora, mientras caminaba hasta sentarme en la mesa que nos separaba, encima de los documentos que leíamos, inclinándome un poco hacia él y cruzando las piernas en una clara invitación a responder, casi pude jurar el verlo que este sonreía de lado.

**Pues…-** dijo este levantándose del sillón hasta acercarse a mí, se inclino hasta poder oler su perfume tan varonil a menta y madera del bosque, nuestras respiraciones casi se mezclaban, cerré de manera instintiva los ojos al sentir su aliento chocar con mi oreja y una de sus fuertes manos posarse en una de mis piernas y la otra en mi cintura acercándome más a el**- eso tendría que analizarlo yo cierto? Temari- **dijo casi en un gemido, a la vez que me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, dejándome fuera de combate que todavía pensaba en lo extremadamente sexy que sonó mi nombre de sus labios.

**Mmm…s-si, e-so creo.- **tartamudee como tonta, pero es que estaba atontada con todo el!me era imposible pensar con claridad por su cercanía ya que me besaba desde la oreja hasta el mentón de mi barbilla, lo sentí sonreír.

**Me parece bien mujer, pero desde ya te digo que me tomo las cosas con mucha calma y me gusta analizar todo muuuyyyy a fondo- **dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo muda y en sus ojos había deseo y otro sentimiento que hizo que el corazón me latiera rápido**-… pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que no te aburriras.- **finalizo con una sonrisa de lado, mirándome a los ojos, a lo que yo solo pude sonrojarme por su indirecta, para luego sonreir orgullosa y coqueta como solo yo podía.

**Bueno vago no se qué es lo que esperas- **dije dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, dejándolo con ganas**- y no te preocupes tú tampoco, te ayudare con lo que necesites, para llevar a cabo tú "investigación"… y por el tiempo, puedes quedarte toodaa la noche siquieres Shikamaru.- **finalize coqueta.

Este ni lento ni perezoso se abalanzo a mis labios, degustándolos de manera lenta y calmada tan malditamente desesperantes, para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca haciéndome explotar en sensaciones, mientras acariciaba mis piernas bajo el kimono; sin despegarse de mis labios me alzo en el aire y cuando el oxigeno nos hizo falta, me dijo al oído haciéndome estremecer

**Pues comencemos a trabajar Temari, ya verás que después de "mi analisis" solo recordaras una palabra- **dijo en mi oído mientras, seguía llevándome a la habitación en sus brazos, sin dejar de acariciarme las piernas, haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos.

**Amm… mmm… Po-porque?- **dije con dificultad para entenderle**- Cu-cual?**

Al llegar a la habitación me acostó en la cama y se puso encima mio sin dejar de acariciarme y besar y lamer mi cuelo, causándome gemidos involuntarios, sujetándome de su cabellera, para que no se detuviera; este sin dejar de repartir besos húmedos en mi cuello, llego hasta mi oreja la cual mordió y dijo.

**Es que te dejare afónica de tanto que gritaras **_**"Shikamaru", solo por mi.- **_demando autoritario.

**Hmm… solo por ti **_**Shikamaru.- **_finalice mientras nos volvíamos a besar con deseo y amor.

Y es que no mentía cuando decía que seriamos "algo más" en un futuro muy cercano; además no estaba de más decir que me encantaban los "análisis", que hacía con Mi vago… era la mejor parte de mis viajes a Konoha.

Fin.

_**Reviews pliss… no sean malitas.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que este OS me quedo un poco subido de tono. Pero que se le va a hacer y discúlpenme por dejarlo hasta ahí, no sé escribir el lemon, pero creo que me quedo bien!**_

_**La próxima pareja será GaaMatsu**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sueños con el Kazekage

**Holiss chicas siento la tardanza, pero estaba falta de ideas para este fic! Pero sin más aquí está.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, que masoquista al recordarme y repetirme está horrible verdad, pero que se le hace Kishimoto me gano la idea y a Sasuke!

**Summary: **Estaba enamorada del que una vez fue mi sensei y ahora era el Kazekage de Suna, soñaba con el que me amaba y tomaba de mi mano, que me decía que era la única en quien pensaba, que me hacia suya y de nadie más. Si sabía que estaba mal, que me hacía daño al fantasear con un imposible… pero mientras él no se enterara, no le hacía mal a nadie más.

**Advertencia: **va a haber un poco de Lime, leer bajo advertencia! Ojo no me culpen… aunque no es mucho.

**Sueños con el Kazekage.**

**POV Matsuri.**

Acariciaba con mis dedos la sedosa cabellera rojo fuego, tratando de callar los gemidos que luchaban para salir de mis labios, mientras sentía los labios y lengua de mi amado, en mi cuello dejando besos húmedos por todo este; tenía las mejillas rojas por el calor y el placer que me causaban sus labios, era tan exquisita la sensación de sentirme amada por él. Poco a poco este fue descendiendo de mi cuello, hasta el nacimiento de mis senos, los cuales veía con una mirada llena de lujuria por sobre mi brasier rojo, esto me causo una ola de calor que se concentraba en mi vientre, así que está vez fui yo la que se acerco a sus labios para besarlos con pasión y amor contenido, tratando de expresárselo, pase mis manos acariciando su cabello hasta su cuello, hasta llegar a su túnica, poco a poco fui desprendiéndola sin dejar de besarlo, hasta dejar a la vista su bien formado pecho, me separe de él para poder apreciarlo; no podía creer lo atractivo que era, poseer semejante cuerpo debería ser ilegal.

**Te gusta lo que vez- **dijo este con voz ronca y sensual, sin dejar de acariciarme la espalda, aun con el sujetador puesto.

**Hmm… Si y mucho.- **le conteste para luego terminar de quitársela por completo.

Este no dejo que continuara ya que poso nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, mientras se terminaba de quitar la túnica roja que solía llevar, rápidamente lleve mis manos a su pecho comenzando a acariciarlo, sacándole algunos suspiros o gruñidos. Me separo de manera brusca de él para poder quitarme mi brasier que en ese momento sobraba, al retirarlo los miro por un momento de manera intensa, haciendo que me los tapara por instinto, este solamente al ver mi acción gruño un poco molesto y de un tirón me jalo hacia él haciendo que este se sentara en la silla de su despacho y yo sentada sobre él, pudiendo comprobar el efecto de mis carisias oculta bajo sus pantalones. Haciéndome soltar un gemido, por su acción tan repentina, iba a decir algo, pero me callo en cuanto sentí sus manos acariciando muy cerca de mis pechos pero sin tocarlos, frustrándome en el proceso.

**Matsuri- **me llamo, con la mirada nublada de lujuria.

**Mmm… s-si?...- **conteste a como pude.

**Di que te gusta! Y di que eres mia!- **me exigió con tono autoritario.

**M-me gusta, Ga-Gaara-sama!- **le trate de decir**- soy s-suya!**

**Más te vale, nadie más te puede besar, ni tocar como yo! Me has entendido.- **dijo tomando mis labios de manera posesiva, posando sus manos en mi trasero, haciéndome brincar por la acción.

**S-si.-** le aclare, escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma, aunque un poco incomoda por estar en su oficina, donde cualquiera podía llegar y encontrarnos en _esa _situación.

**Matsuri, yo te …- **comenzó a decir mirándome a los ojos con ternura, pero fue interrumpido, por un gran estruendo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

_**BAMMM!**_

_**AHHHHHH!- **_grite asustada, por todo el alboroto y dándome cuenta en el sitio donde me encontraba… y este no era la oficina del Kazekage de Suna, con el con el cual compartía una tarde apasionada, sino que estaba en mi casa y con la mirada de mi "amiga" Suri, la cual me miraba con diversión y reproche, _"rayos me volví a quedar dormida, ya es tarde Gaara-sama va a molestarse" _pensé frustrada, mirando al reloj de mi mesa de noche el cual marcaba las 9:45 am, tenía que haber estado en el despacho del kazekage hace más de una hora!.

**Jajaja has vuelto a soñar con Gaara-sama, Matsuri-chan?- **dijo divertida haciéndome sonrojar.

**BA-BAKA! Cállate, q-que tengo que irme- **pase de un lado de ella para asearme lo más veloz posible y salir directo al despacho del Kage.

**Espero que disfrutes esos sueños Matsuri, porque nunca se harán realida!- **oi a lo lejos como gritaba Suri, desde mi departamento, haciéndome entristecer.

Y eso era cierto, bien sabia yo que eso jamás iba a suceder, como alguien tan guapo, fuerte, inteligente, poderoso y respetado como lo es Gaara-sama, iba a fijarse en alguien tan simple e insignificante como yo, su simple ex alumna y es que, tenía que conformarme solamente con estar con Gaara-sama en sueños, en los cuales el era mío, donde me juraba amor eterno y me hacia suya; ya llevaba más de un año teniendo este tipo de sueños con mi ex sensei, al principio comenzaron de manera inocente, besos, abrazos y pequeñas e insignificantes carisias, pero luego estos se convirtieron en sueños mal sanos con Gaara-sama el cual debía admitir, disfrutaba mucho. Así que solo me tenía que conformar, con ser la única chica; aparte de su hermana, la cual podía estar cerca del Kazekage, sin recibir una mirada amenazante y fría, ya que este al ser kage, había pasado a tener sus propias fangirls, de las cuales yo me incluía.

Llegue faltando diez para las 10, estaba segura que Gaara-sama se molestaría conmigo, por mi impuntualidad, ya que cuando fue mi sensei me enseño que la puntualidad lo era todo, llegue a su despacho y toque la puerta de manera delicada.

**Pase- **dijo una voz fría y cortante al otro lado de la puerta, trague grueso y entre, encontrándome con el guapo pelirrojo líder de suna, leyendo unos archivos.

**Bu-buenos días, Gaara-sama – **salude de manera respetuosa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Este me dedico una mirada fría y dura, haciéndome bajar la mia, luego dirigió y su mirada al reloj que descansaba en la pared, para nuevamente mirarme de manera dura, haciéndome enrojecer de vergüenza, sabiendo a la perfección lo que diría a continuación.

**Llegas tarde Matsuri… de nuevo- **dijo con tono neutro pero que denotaba autoridad.

Mi rostro en ese momento parecía un semáforo andante de lo avergonzada estaba, mientras hacia múltiples reverencias.

**Su-Sumimasen, Sumimasen Gaara-sama! No volverá a suceder.- **le asegure negando velozmente con mi cabeza, solamente lo oi suspirar.

**Bien, siéntate y trabajemos- **dijo sin más volteando a leer los documentos.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia los archivos, sacando más documentos de la aldea, para proceder a archivarlos, me senté frente a el y comencé, a leer y clasificar las misiones según me dictaba Gaara-sama, le pasaba documentos que el firmaba y de vez en cuando, lo miraba de reojo, ya que el se encontraba sentado en la silla, la cual anoche y esta mañana había protagonizado mi sueño con él. Este tenía el semblante tranquilo, mientras leía, a veces fruncía el seño y suspiraba; yo veía de reojo cada una de sus expresiones fascinada, el era tan bueno y atractivo, además de el mejor Kazekage que ha habido, con solo mirarlo me producía mariposas en el estomago, haciéndome sonrojar. Una vez terminado de leer, las ultimas misiones de los ambus, estaba a punto de pasárselos a Gaara-sama para que los revisara, por si había algo fuera de lugar, al fijarme en el este miraba de manera distraída la ventana dándome vista de su rostro sereno y dándome cuenta que traía puesta la misma túnica que en mi sueño, me sonroje en demasía y baje la mirada, recordando las imágenes de mi sueño.

" _**Hmm… Ga-Gaara- **__dije mientras lo atraía más a mis pechos, arqueando la espalda, acariciaba su cabello e incitándolo a que siguiera. Este sin dejar de atender mi seno derecho, bajo la mano hasta posarla en mi trasero y acariciarlo, causándome descargas eléctricas y gemidos de placer.__**- mm… n-no t-te detengas… ahh!**_

_**Dime que te gusta!- **__dijo autoritario, dejando poco a poco de acariciarme.__**- o me detengo… dilo!**_

_**Me… me Gus-gusta! Gaara! Ahhh!- **__casi se lo grite al oído, sintiendo como este, se estremecía y me miraba a los ojos, atacando mis labios en una apasionado beso, mientras sus manos jugaban con mis senos y trasero. Era un poco incomodo moverse por lo que estábamos sobre su silla, pero eso lo hacía más excitante; así que haciéndome de valor, me moví sobre él, causando fricción entre nuestras partes, se separo de mis labios dejando escapar un gruñido ronco de placer._

_**Matsuri… mmm."**_

**Matsuri… ¡Matsuri!- **oi como me llamaba Gaara-sama, claramente molesto por mi falta de atención al trabajo.

**Ah?... etto… sumimasen Gaara-sama.- **me disculpe totalmente roja, al caer en lo que estaba pensando.

**Estas muy distraída, en que piensas tanto?- **inquirió serio.

Rápidamente mi rostro adquirió más color aun y negué rápidamente.

**Nada nada!- **respondí rápidamente.

**En vista de que andas muy distraída y no pones la atención adecuada al trabajo, te puedes retirar.- **dijo inexpresivo.

**Pe-pero, y-yo…- **tartamudee avergonzada, pero me interrumpió.

**Regresa cuando estés enfocada en el trabajo.- **me ordeno.

**Hai Gaara-sama, con su permiso.- **me levante, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, para retirarme. Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, vi que está era detenida por la arena de mi ex sensei, voltee extrañada y lo encontré parado cerca de mí, hasta podía oler el perfume que desprendía, era sumamente atrayente, me sonroje hasta la raíz.**- Ga-Gaa-Gaara-sa-sa-sama, q-que ha-ha-hac-e…**

Pero este me interrumpió, juntando sus labio con los mios en un beso tierno y lento al cual le correspondí una vez que me recupere de mi shock, pase mis brazos por su cuello parándome de puntillas ya que el era mucho más alto que yo, mientras este posaba sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome más a el, haciendo del beso uno más apasionado, pero como cualquier ser humano nos tuvimos que separar cuando nos falto el aire. Lo mire sonrojada y confundida por su proceder, pero por dentro estaba que saltaba y gritaba de la emoción al ser besada en la vida real por mi amado Gaara.

**P-por q-qu-que… us-usted?...- **tartamudee confundida.

**Después de ese beso espero que dejes de fantasear tanto y te enfoques más, en la realidad.- **y dicho esto se volvió a sentar en su silla, dejándome totalmente roja y a punto de sufrir un desmayo, me retire de su oficina pero pude haber jurado ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de medio lado. Al llegar a mi hogar, una gran sonrisa se poso en mis labios, mientras gritaba de felicidad y brincaba por toda mi casa.

Al final de cuentas, sé que no está bien que fantasee tanto con el Kage de Suna, lo amaba de eso estaba segura; y puede que lo único que hacía era engañarme a mí misma, pero al final de cuentas no le hacía daño a nadie, es más hasta un beso había recibido; tal vez y mis fantasías no estaban muy lejos de hacerse realidad.

Fin.

**Dejen Reviews.**

**La próxima historia es la última, así que espérenla.**


End file.
